Kentucky Kaiju (character)
The Kentucky Kaiju is a giant robot monster that appears in Big Hero 6: The Series. It is based on the actual fictional character from monster movies. Background Physical appearance The Kentucky Kaiju is a green, giant reptilian-like monster with three yellow eyes. It has three claws on both hands, a tail with a pincer on the end, yellow lips, and sharp teeth. According to Baymax, the Kentucky Kaiju films state that the monster is a mutant lizard. The robot has the same appearance and can be operated by someone from inside the head. Its eyes are translucent windows that can change different colors depending on its current mode, and open up as well. Role in the series Throughout the first half of the season, Kentucky Kaiju's picture is seen on many posters and billboards in San Fransokyo. It is implied that there are many Kentucky Kaiju movies, such as Kentucky Kaiju vs. Zombiesaurus."Aunt Cass Goes Out" In the episode of the same name, Fred bought the actual Kentucky Kaiju monster used in the movies, but was disappointed to find out that is wasn't as big as he thought it would be. So he had a full-scale robot of the monster built, made out of a giant crane. On the night Fred presents his creation to his friends, Noodle Burger Boy steals the monster and takes it to the city for destruction. He then planted a CPU robot on Kentucky Kaiju's controls, overriding them and turning it to battle mode. The fight against the beast was rough, as every member of Big Hero 6 was quickly incapacitated. Hiro was able to handle Kaiju thanks to his super strengthen upgrade, but the extreme pressure disabled it afterward. Using his wits, Hiro allowed himself to be eaten by the beast, only to launch himself out by using Baymax's fist. He was pinned to a billboard whilst hanging from the fist. Kentucky Kaiju slowly walked towards him to attack, but Hiro made it step on high-voltage electric wires, zapping the robot and destroying it. In "Countdown to Catastrophe", Fred has the Kentucky Kaiju mech rebuilt for Hiro to test his newly-developed Energy Amplifier on it. The device created exponential amounts of energy too much for smaller electronics to handle prior, but the Kentucky Kaiju proved it was capable of handling the enormous energy feedback; although, the group learns that even running the amplifier on the lowest level possible made the mech very high-powered, as they learn when they test its jumping and the mech jumps high enough to cause a large splash in the bay. When Obake launches his apocalyptic weapon to wipe out San Fransokyo, Hiro theorizes that something of equal force could cancel the shockwave Obake's machine will create, so he, Fred, and Mini-Max pilot Kentucky Kaiju to San Fransokyo Bay to create an impact large enough. With the amplifier, Kentucky Kaiju then jumps all the way into Earth's orbit and back, creating a massive tidal wave that stops the implosion and Obake's plan, but the wave crashes against Kentucky Kaiju, destroying the robot. The rubble traps Hiro, Fred, and Mini-Max inside before Baymax arrives and saves them. The heroes then leave the remains of the mech in the bay. Trivia *The word kaiju (怪獣) means "strange beast" in Japanese. It is also a Japanese film genre for movies that feature giant monsters, usually attacking large cities and battling the military and other monsters. *The seatbelts inside the mech feature the logo of the Big Hero 6 team. *Fred creating and piloting Kentucky Kaiju is almost similar to his comic book counterpart in which he surrounded himself with a giant kaiju aura. Gallery Kentucky Kaiju 8.jpg Baymax-Returns-11.png BH6 The Series 31.png BH6 The Series 34.png References Category:Monsters Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Robots Category:Giants Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Lizards Category:Disney characters Category:Big Hero 6 objects Category:Those destroyed